


Loving Sirius is a Personality Trait

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James has the audacity to say that loving Sirius isn't a personality trait, Remus begs to differ.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Loving Sirius is a Personality Trait

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“Lily and I are shoe-ins for cutest couple,” James said decisively, flipping through last year’s Hogwarts yearbook. He grimaced at the reining cutest couple champions, a boy and girl from Ravenclaw who had since graduated. This year, it was James’ time to shine. “Should I make cupcakes or something to get people to vote for us?”

Sirius waved him off and motioned towards Remus reading on his bed. “You don’t stand a chance. You’re looking at the cutest couple right here.”

James snorted. “No way. You’re gonna get biggest flirt, and you can’t have two superlatives.”

“I am not the biggest flirt!”

“Yes, you are,” Remus smiled, flashing Sirius a knowing glance and just narrowly avoiding a projectile wad of paper aimed for his head. “You flirted with anything that had a heartbeat for five years.”

“Only because you were too thick to realize I was trying to get your attention!”

James drummed his fingers on the yearbook, twisting his lips. “If we don’t win cutest couple, then I’ll definitely get most likely to win the Quidditch World Cup. Lils would probably win best eyes. Or maybe best hair.”

“Or maybe she’ll win lowest boyfriend standards,” Sirius suggested, prompting a scowl from James. “Why do you care about superlatives, anyway?”

“It’s the last time our names will be in the yearbook! Our last superlative is like, our legacy!”

“Yeah, because no one will remember all the shit we pulled the last seven years, as long as we get best smile,” Sirius simpered, rolling his eyes.

James ignored Sirius and flopped onto his stomach, propping his chin up in his hands. “What do you think your superlative is gonna be, Moony?”

“Most likely to fall in love with Sirius Black,” Sirius answered for him with a sly grin.

Remus smirked and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes not leaving the page of his book. “Yeah, that sounds about right. I’d be happy with that.”

“Boring,” James booed, snatching a sock off the floor and tossing it at Remus. “Loving Sirius isn’t a personality trait, you know.”

As if James had said something unforgivably heinous, Remus froze, his eyes darting up to meet James’ lazy sneer, and the book in his lap snapped close. His shoulders rose and his chest puffed out, and for a second, Sirius was so sure that Remus was about to transform that he glanced out the window, narrowing his eyes at the crescent moon.

“Firstly, you’re wrong,” Remus announced with an unquestioned air of authority. He swung his legs over his bed and knelt next to his trunk, digging to the bottom and unearthing a hulking tome that required both hands to lift.

Sirius and James exchanged a questioning glance as they watched Remus crack the book in half, using his finger to skim down the page until he found what he was looking for.

“Secondly, according to this encyclopedia that I did not steal from the library, a personality trait is determined by our actions, thoughts, feelings, and behaviors. Exhibit A: the only thing I have thought about for seven years? How Sirius looks like a wet dog after he gets out of the shower every morning. He shakes his hair just like one, too.”

“Hey!”

Remus ignored him, a red flush creeping across his cheeks as his heartbeat quickened. There were so many ways that he loved Sirius, they all bubbled to the surface, begging to be heard. “Exhibit B: I wouldn’t do half the shit you come up with every day if it weren’t for Sirius. I’d still have all my toenails if I hadn’t gone swimming in the lake with you guys.”

James hummed in agreement, but exclaimed, “you said you’d never gone skinny dipping! That’s a crime!” It was true, though. Remus missed his pinky toenail. Madam Pomfrey had just laughed when he asked her to grow it back.

“Exhibit C,” Remus said, keeping count on his fingers, his voice so steady and serious it was as if he was presenting a case in front of a judge. “It is impossible to fall in love with Sirius without making it your personality. He’s entirely too addicting and as soon as he does that shit-eating smile, you’re a goner. See? Just like that.”

Sirius couldn’t help but grin at Remus, his eyes crinkling and lips pursed in a smug smile. Loving him was a personality trait, huh? He agreed. Sometimes, it felt like the only reason he was breathing air and walking on Earth was to love Remus. Love him fiercely, unconditionally, and without bounds. Sirius gladly accepted that job.

Remus cleared his throat. “In conclusion, loving Sirius Black is absolutely a personality trait, and I cannot believe you had the audacity to think otherwise.” He dropped his tome of an encyclopedia back into his trunk with enough force to rattle the windows, retrieved the book from his bed, and returned to reading as if nothing had happened.

James blinked, his jaw slack, while Sirius just stifled a giggle with his pillow.

“You guys are weird.”

“Okay Mr. I-Love-Lily-Evans-So-Much-I’m-Going-to-Prank-Her-Until-She-Falls-In-Love-With-Me,” Sirius sneered, joining Remus on his bed and settling beside him with a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, but it worked,” James said haughtily, snatching a jacket off the wall hook and making his way towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

James shrugged. “No idea. But I’m not gonna third wheel like last time. You guys suck.”

“I’m just lying here.”

“I’m just reading,” Remus added, resolutely staring at the pages of his book but not taking in the words.

“Yeah,” James scoffed, already halfway out the door. “Right now you’re just lying there. You won’t be in a few minutes. Not after that grand soliloquy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sirius innocently called after him, pitching his voice an octave higher than normal. As soon as the door shut, Sirius plucked the book out of Remus’ hands and tossed it haphazardly over his shoulder before crawling onto Remus’ lap, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Remus hummed in appreciation, not even caring that the pages of his book were probably folded and crumpled on the far side of the room.

“I’m too addicting, huh?” Sirius mused, pulling back just enough to look Remus in the eye.

“You’re the worst kind of drug,” Remus nodded, hands trailing down Sirius’ hips and settling on the curve of his ass.

“And you’re the best kind,” Sirius confirmed, lips already attacking Remus again.


End file.
